Mi nueva esperanza
by Hermione Malfoy14
Summary: las serpientes encontraron en su ultimo año en Howarts el amor en quien menos esperaban 3 años despues grandes lios se armaran bodas y niños en puerta una Ginny y una Pansy histericas muchas travesuras de la pequeña consentida de los Nott,los Malfoy, los Zabinni y los Potter 3 mujeres y 1 hombre despechad@s quieren joderles su vida feliz Blinny, Nottgood, Hansy & Dramione ¡¡LEMON!
1. chapter 1

Hacía unos meses que la guerra había terminado y tanto él trío dorado y sus amigos así como las serpientes, tenían que regresar a Hogwarts a terminar el último curso. Al que por razones obvias no habían podido acudir.

Todo parecía normal, dentro del contexto post-guerra que se vivía. Pero lo que más sorprendió a Hermione, Ginny y Luna era ver a 4 serpientes en la biblioteca. Parecían diferentes, parecían destrozados y ciertamente la guerra arrebato muchos seres queridos. Pero las serpientes no tienen sentimientos, no?...Que equivocadas estaban.

3 años después, Baise Zabini, solo quería llegar a casa y ser recibido por su pelirroja, después de un largo y cansado viaje de negocios.

Ginny y Blaise llevaban 3 años de relación. Después de la guerra no le quedaba nadie y fue justamente la pelirroja la que le dio esperanzas. Llevaban 2 años viviendo juntos, justo después de graduarse con honores en Hogwarts.

*Flashback*

-Mi pequeña Weasley, en este tiempo que llevamos juntos me has llenado de nuevas ilusiones. - Se inclino hacia ella solo para rozar esos labios que Blaise bien conocía.

-Blaise cariño te pondrás sentimental.

-Ginevra te amo y quisiera pasar el resto de mis días contigo, solo contigo mi hermosa pelirroja. - Dicho esto saco una pequeña cajita color verde botella y la abrió ante la pelirroja.

-¡¡Oh Blaise!! Por supuesto que si yo igual quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo. - Ambos se fundieron en un apasionado beso en medio del gran comedor.

Fin del Flashback*

-Blaise cariño has llegado justo a tiempo. - La voz rozo sensualmente él oído del moreno.

-Obvio que he llegado! Como que justo a tiempo? Paso algo? De que me perdí? - Pregunto acariciando él vientre abultado de la pelirroja y besándola con pasión. - Como las extrañe. Pequeña no has dado la lata, verdad? – Dijo hablándole al vientre de la mujer.

-Por Merlín Blaise tengo 8 meses de embarazo claro que ha dado lata! Y has llegado justo a tiempo, ya que hoy es la cena de Pansy y Harry por su tercer aniversario.

Blaise tomo entre sus manos él pequeño rostro pecoso de su mujer y con una sonrisa le dijo en un susurro sensual

-Solo falta poco y al fin podremos tener entre nuestros brazos a la pequeña heredera de los Zabini. Cierto había olvidado completamente la cena!

Ambos rieron comentando de todo sobre su princesa con una rica cena al estilo Molly en espera de los demás.


	2. capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2:

Era tarde. Pasaban más de 15 minutos de la hora acordada entre ambos y Harry no había llegado a su apartamento a por ella, aburrida de tanto esperar comenzó a desesperarse cuando por la red flu salió el pelinegro quitándose los restos de la ceniza de la chimenea. Pansy al borde de la histeria se acerca al chico con una sonrisa macabra.

-Harry James Potter! Por qué has tardado tanto? Nuestra reserva ha sido cancelada por tu impuntualidad... - No pudo terminar de recriminarlo ya que este la callo con un tierno beso.

-Pans lo siento tuve un imprevisto en él ministerio que tuve que resolver, lo siento. - El enojo de Pansy fue disipado con ese beso.

-Potter Potter como fue que me enamore de ti, eh pequeño despistado?

*Flashback*

Había acabado apenas hace un par de minutos la jornada el moreno. Solo quería ir a descansar un poco ya que más tarde tendría entrenamiento. Pero con la voz de Hermione metida en su cabeza, salió del aula de pociones y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Para su sorpresa era verdad lo que las chicas le habían contado, sin darle mucha importancia se dirigió a la mesa continúa donde se las serpientes se encontraban. Poco a poco él tiempo fue pasando y cada una de las serpientes se fue marchando, menos una, Parkinson.

-Queriendo copiar a Granger, Potter?

-Piérdete Parkinson, no quiero pelear!

-Yo menos Potter!

-Entonces a que vienes a molestar? Ve y sigue a tus amiguitos.

Pansy sintió en ese momento una opresión en el pecho, así que sin más insultos se sentó frente a él sin decir palabra. El silencio entre ambos era incomodo así que Pansy se armo de un valor que creía perdido desde que fuese obligada a entrar a la filas de Voldemort y acerco su rostro al del chico. Ambos podían sentir su respiración agitada por la cercanía, Pansy dudo al hablar, abría y cerraba la boca sin que un sonido saliera de ella.

-Potter estoy sola, nosotros, yo, ellos, estamos intentando cambiar. Pero todos nos desprecian. - Una lágrima rebelde rodó por una de las mejillas de la chica pero sin llegar más allá de su pómulo, ya que esta fue atrapada al instante por él moreno.

-Yo no te desprecio…

En ese instante ambos inconscientemente se fundieron en un beso que dio origen a su larga y duradera relación.

*Fin del Flashback*

-No lo sé, Pans… - Le dijo sonriendo. - Además, la cena en él restaurante que elegimos la cancelo Ginny hace 2 semanas. Así que ya te imaginarás, locuras de una Ginny embarazada.

Y sin esperar una respuesta, la beso desapareciendo del departamento para ir a su esperada cena de aniversario de sus 3 años de noviazgo en compañía de sus más grandes e íntimos amigos.


	3. Capitulo 3

Estoy aqui de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo de mi primer historia espero les guste.

aclaracion: las escenas asi como ciertos personajes a lo igual que la trama son de mi retorcida imaginacion lo demas es de la ama y señora JK

CAPITULO 3:

Un rubio platino esperaba pacientemente en la sala de estar del departamento de la castaña.

-Vamos Granger, llegaremos tarde!

-Calla Malfoy! Salgo en 15 minutos. - Respondió la castaña dando vueltas por toda la habitación.

-Ahora que buscas? - Pregunto él rubio inocentemente.

-Donde diablos están mis pendientes! - Respondió dándose por vencida.

-Granger, Granger! Todo pierdes, menos a mí. - Le respondió el rubio, tendiéndole los pendientes a la castaña con una sonrisa ladina.

-Egocéntrico!

-Como la primera vez cariño! - Le respondió en un susurro, dejando pequeños besos en el cuello de la chica.

*Flashback*

La castaña se levanto como de costumbre antes que todos los de su casa. Se ducho y se vistió rápidamente, quería desayunar antes ya que no le apetecía ver en todo el día a Ron. Se dirigió rápidamente al gran comedor, pero ese día no tendría mucha suerte ya que se encontró con la segunda persona que no le apetecía ver Draco Malfoy.

-Hazte un lado Malfoy, voy a pasar.

-El pasillo es bastante grande Granger.

-Piérdete! - La castaña decidió ir mejor a su templo, la biblioteca, ya después comería algo.

-Huyendo Granger? - Pregunto él rubio sarcásticamente.

-Piérdete Malfoy...-Hermione no pudo decir más, ya que él la había acorralo entre una armadura y su cuerpo.

-Qu-que estás haciendo... hazte un lado hurón!!! - Intento alejarlo de ella, pero falló en el intento.

-Ya...ya no aguanto más Granger. - Sus ojos se volvieron oscuros llenos de...lujuria - pensó la chica.

-A que te refieres Malfoy? - Pregunto la castaña e inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior.

-Déjame a mi hacer eso Granger. - Tomando entre sus pálidas manos él rostro de la chica, fue acortando la distancia entre ambos hasta poder sentir la respiración del otro. - Escúchame bien Granger, que no pienso repetirlo… - Suspiro llenando la fosas nasales de la castaña con su característico olor a menta.

-No comprendo… - Respondió la castaña en un casi susurro.

-No hace falta que entiendas, solo déjate llevar… - Dicho esto los labios de ambos se unieron en un tierno beso dando paso a una relación a la que jamás le verían él fin.

*Fin del Flashback*

-Ahora si estoy lista! Vámonos huroncillo! - Sonriendo tomo la mano del rubio y caminaron juntos hasta la chimenea donde él tomo un puñado de polvos flu y lo lanzo a la chimenea gritando…

-Mansión Zabinni!

hasta el proximo capitulo dejenme sus review alimentan mi imaginacion


	4. Capitulo 4

**Holaaa aqui estoy de nuevo con una nueva actualizacion lamento no haber podido actualizar antes pero tuve inprevistos que me lo impidieron pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo sin mas que decir aqui el capitulo.**

CAPITULO 4:

El castaño tenía tomada de la mano a la hermosa rubia de grandes ojos soñadores, que demostraban con alegría su abultado vientre de casi nueve meses.

-Luna ¿No tienes frio de verdad? -El castaño observaba a su mujer, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido con corte V de un color azul eléctrico, que resaltaba a la perfección sus ojos, de pequeños tirantes que dejaban expuestos sus hombros y brazos.

-Theo, cariño, es la quinta vez que te digo, que no, no hace tanto frio. - Respondió Luna con una linda sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba.

 ***Flashback***

Era un día nublado justo como le gustaban al castaño. Se encontraba cerca del lago negro sin compañía, como siempre en los últimos días, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la chica que se encontraba a unos metros de él, podría ser ella? Podría ser aquella pequeña que vio por primera vez en el andén 9 y 3/4 en su segundo año? Sin pensarlo más ser acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Que te sucedió Lovegood? - Le pregunto a la rubia intentando que su voz sonara indiferente.

-Oh! Hola Nott. Lo de siempre… Se me han perdido de nuevo mis pendientes. - respondió la chica como si hablara al aire.

-Estás segura de que se han perdido? - Pregunto él chico, un poco molesto por las tontas bromas que le jugaban a la rubia.

-Sii, los nargles siempre los esconden pero pronto aparecerán. - Y dicho esto se giro hacia él castaño por primera vez en toda la charla. Y fue en ese preciso momento en el que Theo volvió a creer en un buen futuro, todo gracias a esos ojos saltones de color azul que le daban esperanzas.

 ***Fin del flashback***

-Pero cariño él bebe! - Respondió él castaño con algo de preocupación.

-El bebe está bien, los nargles me lo dicen. - Sonrió al castaño. - Vamos Theo! Toma a Gisel que se hace tarde y Blaise te matara si llegamos impuntuales.

Así, ambos tomados de la mano y Theo cargando a la pequeña Gisel se encaminaron hacia la mansión Zabinni.


	5. Capitulo 5 La Cena

**Para compensar tanta tardanza doble capitulo.**

Para compensar tanta tardanza doble capitulo _.

Capítulo 5

 ** _"La Cena"_**

-Blaise cariño deberías ir a darte un baño antes de que lleguen-la pelirroja susurro al oido del moreno

-claro amor pero tu vienes conmigo-dicho esto tomo en brazos a la pelirroja y subieron hasta su habitación entre risas,caricias y besos.

Él rubio y la castaña fueron los primeros en aparacer en la mansión seguidos de ellos un castaño tomado de la mano a una hermosa rubia y en brazos a una presiosa niña de rizos castaños y unos toques dorados y unos hermosos iris verde esmeralda y él azul.

-tía Mionee!!! Tio Draco!!!-la niña se soltó de los brazos de su padre y corrió hacía donde se encontraban los aludidos

-pequeña te has portado bien cierto-pregunto la castaña haciéndole criñitos en su melena a la pequeña

-si eh sido niña buena preguntales a los pumpikers

-ya les pregunte pequeña demonio y nos han dicho que has hecho travesuras-esta vez él que respondió fue él rubio entregándole a la pequeña una cajita color verde esmeralda

La pequeña miro con ilusión al rubio él cual le respondió con una sonrisa complice, la niña corrió hacia su madre que se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones verde olivo

-mami mami!!!! Mira lo que me han regalado la tía mione y él tío draco-abriendo la pequeña cajita

-abramosla pequeña pero cuida que no lo toquen los snorckars-respondio la rubia con una sonrisa así hija,con una sonrisa la pequeña Gisel quito la tapa de la cajita al mismo tiempo que una pelirroja enfundada en un bello vestido azul cielo me mangas cortas dejando entre ver sus brazos de 8 meses de embarazo bajo del brazo de un puesto moreno con una corbata del mismo color del vestido de mujer

-bienvenidos sean todos, mione!!! Luna!!!! Me alegra verlas

-a nosotras nos alegra también verte Ginny-respondieron las aludidas.

Al centro del salón una hermosa pelinegra tomada del brazo de un moreno aparecieron

-Harry ...¿Cual era ese asunto que tenias que arreglar? -Pansy llena de curiosidad trata de averigar.

-Lo siento cariño, pero no te lo puedo decir. -Harry tomo a su novia por las mejillas,para darle un tierno beso en su pequeña nariz.

-¿Qué? .- Su humor estaba tomando un cambio radical, cosa que se noto por su tono de voz-No puedo decirte, ya que es un asunto confidencial del Ministerio Pansy.

.-Pero Potter yo soy tu novia. -Pansy ya estaba a apinto de explotar, se solto del agarre de Harry para ponerse en frente de el y verlo directamente a los ojos.

-Pansy por favor, calmate, no quiero empesar una pelea por una estupidez y menos hoy que es nuestro aniversario amor y vamos ya que los chicos nos estaran esperando. -Dijo tranquilo el azabache mientras que trataba de acercarce a su novia para retomar su mano, pero no fue aceptada.

-No me toques Potter. -Su voz era ronca, se alejo un par de centimetros y le dio la espalda, ya que de sus ojos verdes encantadores, empezaron a caer lagrimas y no queria que la viera asi. Un mar de sentimientos llegaron a Pansy de una forma inexpicable. La pelinegra se acerco donde se encontraban sus amigos borrando rastros de haber llorado y procurando que su rimen no se corriera

-Pans que ah pasado y Potter-preguntaron él castaño y él moreno al mismo tiempo

-Potter es un egoísta

Como que un egoísta no comprendo Pansy-esta vez fue l turno de la castaña en preguntar

Tío Harry y tía Pansy se han enojado otra vez los snockars los han molestado de nuevo-pregunto inocentemente la pequeña

-algo así hermosa-respondio la pelinegra con algo de dulzura-esta niña borra todos mis enojos-penso la chica tomando en brazos a la niña poco después de que él mal humor se le bajara a la chica gracias a las ocurrencias bien conocidas de su madre.

Gisel queria mucho a su Tia Pansy, ademas de que era su Madrina junto al Tio Hary. La pequeña le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Pansy y se alejo con direccion a su padre.

Pansy miraba con una pequeña sonrisa a su ahijada, mientras que trataba de caminar asi Draco, su mirada se empezo a numblar y sentia que perdia el equilibrio.

Harry noto eso rapidamente y se acerco lentamente a su novia.

-Pansy ...¿Te sientes bien? -Harry la tomo de su muñeca para tratar de impedir sus pasos.

-Si Potter ...estoy ...- El mundo de Pansy se volvio completamente negro. Pansy callo en los brazos del azabache,no daba señales de despertar.

-PANSY ...- Gritaba Harry desesperado.

-¡Vamos Potter tenemos que llevarla a San Mungo rapido! -Ese grito proveniente de Draco saco a Harry de su shock y no lo penso dos veces, en menos de 5 segundos Harry habia aparecido en San Mungo con una Pansy sin reaccionar.

Hasta aqui la actualizacion espero con ansias sus reviews bsos


	6. Capitulo 6 Pansy esta¡¡embarazada!

**nuevo capitulo - hasta aqui llegan los que ya llevo escritos asi que tardare mucho mas de lo qu eh tardado ultimamente.**

Capitulo 6

 **"Pansy esta...¡¡embarazada!!**

Todos estaban en la sala de estar, dos mujeres embarazadas sentadas, un castaño cargando a una pequeña ya dormida, un moreno recargado en el hombro de su pelirroja, una castaña dandole consuelo a un azabache que tenia casi su cabeza entre sus piernas y intentando no arrancarse el cabello y un rubio platido caminando de un lado a otro.

-Mierda...¿Por que no nos dicen nada? -Draco para en seco.

-Draco, deja de dar vueltas y sientate.-Ordeno Hermione-ahora-volvio a hablar una seria castaña

-vamos Draco relajate no ayudas en nada a Potter-hablo él castaño

De pronto él moreno fue quitado con brusquedad del hombro de la pelirroja

-y ahora que sucede-pregunto un Blaise adormilado

-ya...ya-grito la pelirroja

-oh no puede seer-grito un desesperado Blaise-ayida una Camilla mi mujer dará a luz.

-Señor Potter... -Una sanadora de cabellos rubios aparecio en medio de la sala de espera, rapidamente Harry levanto la mirada y se puso de pie.

-si digame como esta Pansy

Mientras tanto un moreno aun desesperado tomo la varita de la pelirroja y hizo aparecer una camilla Por el gran escandolo que estaba provocando Blaise,llego un escuadron de snadores llevandoce a la pelirroja que empezaba a gritar por el dolor. Theo se lleno de miedo y miro de reojo a Luna.

-Theo no te preocupes por mi, él bebe todavia no quiere salir me lo han dicho los pumpikers

Lo unico que hizo Theo por esa respuesta fue supirar un poco de alivio. Finalmente la sala volvio a estar en silencio, un silencio incomoso y que parecia no tner fin.

-Por favor digame como esta mi novia -Dijo Harry.

-la señorita Parkinson esta bien y él bebe también

-cual bebe-pregunto la castaña y él moreno al mino tiempo

-la señorita Parkinson esta embarazada felicidades señor Potter serán padres-dicho esto la senadora desapareció del pasillo dejando a un grupo de chicos en sock

-felicidades Harry los nargles me lo dijeron-le felicito la rubia a la que quizás no le hizo efecto la noticia

-voy...a...voy a ser padre-susurro mas para si-voy a ser padre-grito esta vez con una enorme

Mientras tanto en una sala de parto un Blaise desesperado por saber de su mujer e hija acompañado por una castaña nerviosamente feliz

-vamos Blaise relajate un parto tarda mucho no te desesperes-le comento la castaña acompañado de una sonrisa

-lo se pero ya pasaron 2 horas por merlin...-él moreno no pudo terminar de despotricar sus desesperación ya que un hombre de bata blanca se firijia hacia donde ellos estaban

-señor Zabinni...-preguntó él sanador-le informo que la señora Zabinni esta perfectamente se encuentra descansando en su habitación-término él hombre de hablar

-y mi hija como esta mi hija!!-pregunto él moreno

-sus hijas están bien han nacido dos hermosas gemelas están en perfectas condiciones puede pasar a ver a la señora y a la pequeñas siganme-dicho esto él hombre se encaminó hacia la habitación que se suponía era de la pelirroja

-son bellísimas se parecen a su madre-comento él moreno embelesado por la pequeña que tenia en brazos

-están presiosas felicidades Blaise-comento la castaña arrullando a una pequeña niña de una tez morena como la de su padre y unas cuantas pecas en su pequeña nariz.

-no sean envidiosos y déjenmr ver a mis pequeñas-reclamo una adormilada pelirroja

-oh!! Claro Ginny conoce a tus princesas están preciosas-respondio una castaña tendiéndole a una pequeña niña dormida

-oh!! Mi princesa bienvenida al mundo mi pequeña Luna Athenea-dijo la pelirroja dándole un tierno beso en la frente a la pequeña

-Luna Athenea?-pregunto él moreno acercándole a su otra pequeña

-si Luna Athenea y ella se llamara...-se quedo pensando la pelirroja pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la castaña

-Sagitta, Sagitta Stephania

-me gusta que te parece amor-dijo él moreno sonriendole a la castaña

-me gusta así se sera...-suspiro la pelirroja quedando otra vez dormida con ambas bebes en ambos brazos.

Mientras en otra habitacion se encontraba una pelinegra durmiendo tranquilamente tomada de la mano de un azabache.

Pansy empezo abrir los ojos lentamente, no recordaba nada de lo que habia pasado.

-Harry ...-Dijo con la voz ronca.

Harry levanto la cabeza rapidamente, la miro directamente a esos hermosos verdes.

-¿Como te sientes cariño? - Pregunto amablemente, pero internamente explotando de alegria.

-Bien, pero...¿Que ocuurio? -Pansy poco a poco estaba recuperando su voz, mientras que se acomodaba en la cama de hospital donde parecia estar prisionera.

-Te desmayaste en la mansion. -Solto Harry como si estuviera hablando de algo normal, como el clima.

-¡¿Y por qué lo dices tan calamdo?! ¿Que tengo? ¿Es algo grave? -El miedo empezo a apoderarse del cuerpo de Pansy.

Harry solo pudo soltar una gran carcajada.

-¡¿Por qué te ries idiota?! -Nuevamente su enojo aparecio.De imediato Harry se percato de eso y volvio a su semblante amable y tierno.

-Carinño, primero calamte por favor.-La seguia teniendo de la mano.

-Habla Potter de una maldita vez. -Gruño realmente enojada.

Pansy se quedo sorprendida, ya que vio en el rostro de su novio una gran sonrisa y no sabia el porque.

-Pansy, cariño...¿Te has sentido rara ultimamente? -Le dio un pequeño beso en la mano.

Esa pregunta dejo sin habla a la pelinegra, ahora que lo pensaba, definitivamente habia estado un poco mareada ultimamente y con ganas de vomitar.

-Solo he tenido mareos y ganas de vomitar, pero estoy segura que es por cansancio o algo asi.Esas palabras hicieron que los ojos de Harry brillaran mas de lo que ya estaban.

-Bueno ...esto es algo complicado de decir...- Harry queria jugar un momento con ella.

-¡Potter ya dimelo de una maldita vez! -Los ojos de Pansy empezaron a humedeserce, rapidamente Harry la tomo por las mejillas y le dio un tierno pero igual aposionante beso en los labios rosa palido de ella.

-Mi amor, estas embarazada ...¡Vamos a ser Padres! -Finalmente exploto de alegria.

Pansy no podía creerlo pero al ver tanta alegría en él rostro en él chico no cabía duda alguna

Harry poso su frente con la de ella, ella se encontraba en un profundo silencio que preocupo a Harry.

-Pansy...¿Estas bien? -No hubo tiempo de respuesta ya que ella ahora lo habia tomado para un segundo beso.

-¡Potter! -Un grito llego por la puerta, interrumpiendo al par ojiverde de su romantico asunto.Se separaron de imediato, Harry se asusto.

-¡¿Como es que te atreviste a tocar a nuestra querida Pansy?! - Gritaron al mismo tiempo Draco Malfoy y Theo Nott, que tenian una cara mas roja que los cabellos de los Weasley.

-Chicos no...- Harry corrio al otro lado de la cama, intentando escapar de esos dos locos.

-Ven para aca Potter, ¡No seas un cobarde! -Grito Draco, los dos slytherin empezaron a caminar con dirreccion y con la intencion de hacer a Potter pure él cual hizo valer su valentía Gryffindor y les respondio-Theodore tu osaste tocar a Luna y dos veces adi que no me venga. Reclamar y tu huron ma te vale que no te atrevas a tocar a Mione

-Eres un maldito Potter. -Lo miro furioso Draco mientras tanto un castaño quedo mudo por las palabras azabache

-¡NO SE ATREVAN A TOCAR AL PADRE DE MI HIJO! -Ahora era el turno de Pansy, esto era el colmo.

Los tres hombres palidecieron por su tono de voz,nunca pensaron tener al diablo en persona.

-Pansy, nosotros solo ...-Trato de intercedir Theo, pero Pansy clavo su mirada en las serpientes y fue ahi donde huyeron como unos cobardes.

-Por eso te amo Pansy. - Dijo Harry mientras suspiraba aviliado y la observaba como un tonto enamorado.

 ** _Bien?Mal?_**

 ** _¿merezco reviews?_**


	7. Capitulo 7 La furura señora Malfoy

**Yo de nuevo -**

Capitulo 7

La futura señora Malfoy

La castaña se encontraba en medio una boutique acompañada de una rubia embarazada con una pequeña castaña sentada en su regaso y una pelinegra dando vueltas por toda la estancia soltando mil ilusiones

-mira Mione este es presioso-dijo la ojiazul mostrando un vestido de pequeños encajes y destellos en él torso y ala cintura grandes olanes caían a modo de cascada

-si lo esta Pans pero es demasiado para mi

-tonterías sera tu boda deber verte perfecta

La castaña solo atino a suspirar mirando los demás vestidos

-¡¡este!!-grito eufórica la castaña señalando un hermoso vestido de novia con él torso perlado en un tono carmín y pequeños olanes cayendo de la cintura donde se encontraba un pequeño cinturón color dorado

-te verad hermosa en ese vestido tía Mione-comento la pequeña a lado de la castaña

-seta ese entonces señoritas-pregunto la dueña

-así es cargelo a la cuenta Parkinson porfavor-y dicho esto las tres mujeres y la pequeña salieron de la tienda con la caja del vestido en manos.

Mientras tanto los ex-slytherins junto a una ex-gryffindor pelirroja se encontraban reunidos en en despacho de los Malfoy en Malfoy Manor

-a que diablos esperamos?-preguntó un desesperado rubio-llevamos mas de media hora aquí encerrados y nadie dice nada

-Malfoy callate si no quieres que Hermione quede viuda antes de tiempo-siseo la pelirroja

-vamos Draco relajate-comento él castaño

-solo esperen que en menos de lo que dices muggle llegaran a quienes esperamos-dio por terminada la conversación él moreno

Así fue 5 minutos después dos mujeres y una pequeña ya dormida salieron de la chimenea

-¡¡oh Theo!! Que hacen aquí para que nos han citado Ginny?-preguntó la rubia dejando él resto de las compras junto a las de Hermione

-Luna!!! Eso es lo que pienso?-preguntó la chica señalando una bolsa blanca que sostenía en manos la castaña

-si Ginny es eso y ahora dinos que necesitan

-Granger Granger...-comento el moreno yoando en brazos a dud princesas y tendiéndole una a la pelirroja-simplemente...queremos que cada uno de ustedes apadrine a mis pequeñas así como Pansy y Potter apadrinaron a la pequeña Gisel-termino él moreno señalando a la pequeña.

Pansy caminaba con elegancia entre los pasillos de Ministerio de Magia, donde tal vez se encontraria su novio trabajando duramente como el buen auror que era. Cada vez mas se acercaba a las oficinas centrales donde se econtraba la de Harry, miro y saludo con amabilidad a la secretaria de Harry, Lucy, una linda mujer mayor que era realmente adorable. Finalmente llego a una puerta que tenia letras grandes sobre ella que decian "Auror H. J. Potter".Cuando Pansy se propuso a entrar escuchaba voces al otro lado de la puerta, definitivamente una de las voces era de Harry, pero la otra voz parecia ser aguda como la de una mujer.

-Por favor Harry...deja a esa sucia serpiente. -Se escucho claramente.

Ese fue el detonante para que Pansy abriera rapidamente y con mucha brusquedad l puerta

-Pero mira que tenemos aqui...-Escupio Pansy con todo el veneno con el cual se le caractirazaba a la princesa de Slytherin

La imagen que encontro en el despacho de su novio fue realmente repugnante, su estago se empezo a rebolver, ahi empezaban las malditas nauseas por el embarazo.

La famosa Cho Chang se encontraba sentada sobre el escritorio de Harry, ella vestia un traje de secretaria barata, mientras que tomaba a Harry por la corbata de rombos verdes que Pansy le habia regalado por su primer aniversario.

-Eso digo yo Parkinson-escupido la ex-Ravenclaw

-Pansy amor te encuentras bien?-pregunto él moreno a la chica que sostenía con fuerza su vientre

-las nauseas las jodidas náuseas potter y ahora dime que hace esta aqui-el odio se hizo presente entre ambas chicas

-Chang por favor vete te le vuelvo a repetir no interferías entre Pansy y yo-siseo él moreno cerrándole la puerta en la cara

-Que hacia ella aquí?-esta vez el tono de voz de la pelinegra era dulce

-No tengo idea simplemente se apareció aqui-respondio él azabache besando dulce y apasionadamente a su chica.


	8. Capitulo8Bienvenidos Lorcan Y Lyssdander

Aqui estoy de nueva cuenta con el octavo capitulo espero les guste.

Bienvenidos al **mundo Lorcan y Lyssander**

 **-Mama!! Despierta vamos a ir a conocer a Athenea y a Sagitta?-pregunto dando pequeños briquitos en la cama de sus padres la pequeña Gisel**

 **-pequeña nargle claro que iremos pero no brinques lastimaras a mama-respondio el castaño adormilado**

 **-Papa!!! Mama!!! Vamos ya la tía Ginny esta en la chimenea-dijo la pequeña bajando de la cama y corriendo hacia la puerta**

 **-Ginny?- pregunto una rubia despistada levantándose de la cama de un salto**

 **-Luna!!!!-salio tras ellas preocupado por el embarazo casi a su final de la rubia**

 **-Theo no pasa nada-respondio la rubia tomando la mano del castaño**

 **-Ginny? Que sucede? Todo bien con las gemelas?-preguntó la rubia**

 **-Luna alfin, Blaise ara una cena ostentosa la verdad para que todos conozcan a las herederas Zabinni**

 **-tanto para que solo conozcan a las niñas?-pregunto él castaño**

 **-Theo!!!! Son las princesas Zabinni como dices eso-respondio alarmado él moreno**

 **-muy bien Ginny ahí estaremos no hagas tanto drama Blaise los vemos en la cena-dicho esto dicho esto la familia Nott Lovegood comenzó a prepararse.**

 **-Enserio Draco tengo que usar esto?- pregunto la castaña con un pequeño mohín de puchero que hizo reír al rubio-es demasiado...extravagante no pienso usar eso**

 **-Vamos Hermione hay que ir como todos unos Malfoy la elegancia siempre a de ser primero recuerda aquel baile-sonio con picardía el rubio**

 **Flashback**

 **Estaban cerca las festividades de navidad y la profesora McGonagall estaba a cargo junto al profesorado de organizar un baile navideño para los chicos de séptimo curso, una castaña se encontraba ensimismada en su lectura por lo que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de cierto rubio platino**

 **-estudiando aun con las navidades tan cerca Granger?-comento él rubio con una sonrisa landina típica de el sentándose s un lado de ella**

 **-ahora que quieres Malfoy?-pregunto la castaña concentrada en su lectura**

 **-veo que no pusiste atención a lo de baile que comento McGonagall quien lo diría eh Granger**

 **-algo sin importancia Malfoy, pero si quieres te doy consejo-sonrio la castaña-la elegancia es lo primero o no Draco?-río un poco alto por lo que ambos recibieron reprenda de parte de la encargada de la biblioteca**

 **-así es Hermione-sonrio el rubio-ahora, quisieras ser mi bella acompañante en este aburrido baile?**

 **-esta mas que clara mi respuesta o no Draco?-dicho esto la chica se levanto y salió del lugar después de despedirse con un beso en la mejilla de** el

 **Fin del flashback**

 **-tonto-rio la castaña besando al que seria en unos meses su esposo** **-entonces Granger vamos que llegaremos tarde y la pequeña Weasley te matara-rio él rubio recibiendo por respuesta un golpe en él hombro**

 **-NOS matara-comento la castaña comenzando a ponerse él ostentoso vestido verde olivo con destellos rojos escarlata a juego con la corbata del rubio**

 **La pelirroja madre se encontraba en la recién habitación de la pequeñas gemelas cambiando a la pequeña Sagitta** **-eres hermosa mi pequeña Sagitta-dijo la pelirroja dándole un tierno beso en la pequeña frente de la pequeña morena**

 **-ya están listas mi reina y mis princesas-dijo él moreno tomando en brazos a una pequeña niña con escasos rizos rojos como la lava y una que otra peca en su pequeño rostro**

 **-solo falto yo Blaise -respondió la chica con algo de cansancio**

 **-ve a relajarte yo termino a Sthepania-el moreno beso a la pelirroja sacándola de la habitación donde se encontraban dos pequeñas plácidamente dormidas**

 **-muy bien Blaise tu ganas-sonrió la pelirroja encaminándose a la habitación continua para cambiarse**

 **La pareja de cabello azabache fue la primera en llegar Pansy enfundada en un hermoso vestido rojo escarlata con pequeños destellos plateados iba tomada del brazo del "niño que vivió"**

 **-Ginny!!-llamo él moreno**

 **-Blaise!!-le secundo la chica**

 **Los aludidos bajaron triunfalmente con sus pequeñas en brazos la pelirroja mostraba una sonrisa sumamente radiante debió a la maternidad la cual se sentaba muy bien a la menor de los Weasley**

 **-bienvenidos de nueva cuenta a la mansión Zabini su casa-comento él moreno en tono sarcástico a modo de saludo**

 **-Blaise...Blaise tu siempre tan lindo-comento la pelinegra irónicamente**

 **-lo se Pans-abrazo tiernamente a su vieja amiga y compañera de casa**

 **-Harry!!!-saludo la castaña desde la chimenea donde se encontraba tomada del brazo del rubio**

 **-buenas noches-saludo él rubio**

 **Las tres parejas comenzaron una amena conversación entre ellos en espera del castaño y la rubia de la mano con la pequeña Gisel...**

 **-Mami!! Vamos ya-grito eufórica la pequeña Gisel tomada de la mano del castaño**

 **-s-si pequeña vamos ya-respondió la rubia con un poco de dificultad**

 **-Luna te sientes bien?-preguntó él castaño alarmado**

 **-Theo...-susurro la rubia que comenzaba a tener los dolores aun ss fuertes-Theo!!!-grito la rubia asustando la pequeña**

 **-oh no Luna esperame aguanta un poco mas amor-grito él castaño tomando en brazos a la pequeña-pequeña nargle te quedarás con Pansy y Harry esta bien princesa?-la pequeña solo asintio-mama va a estar bien y tu hermano también-la niña solo volvió a asentir y ambos entraron a la chimenea en dirección mansión Zabini**

 **Por la chimenea de la mansión Zabini entro un castaño alarmado con la pequeña Gisel**

 **-pu-pueden cu-cuidarla Luna...-pero fue callado por ambos morenos y el rubio**

 **-calla ya Theo que me desesperaras vamos por ella para llevarla a San Mungo-comento él ojiverde**

 **-vamos Theo-dijo él rubio jalandolo hacia la chimenea tomando un puñado de polvos flu grito-¡¡Casa de los Nott!!- los 4 hombres entraron por ella para llevar a la rubia a San Mungo**

 **-Deberíamos ir-comento la pelinegra**

 **-Pansy sintate le ara mal a tu bebe si estas bajo demasiado estrés-comeno la pelirroja**

 **-anda Pansy ellos nos llamaran si necesitan algo-comento la castaña arrullando a la pequeña de rizos castaños**

 **-pero... Tienen razón-la pelinegra se sentó al fin-y las niñas Ginevra?-pregunto la chica**

 **-durmiendo las prefiero mejor asi-sonrio la pelirroja-han dado demasiada lata...**

 **Así las tres mujeres se quedaron cerca de la chimenea conversando de cosas triviales.**

 **Mientras tanto en una sala de espera se encontraban en rubio,él azabache y él moreno a la espera de Theodore con la gran noticia del nacimiento del varón**

 **-siempre tardan tanto?-preguntaron al unisono él azabache y él rubio**

 **-no tienen ni la menor idea de cuando tienen que esperar ya te veré en ocho meses ahí Potter-sonrio él moreno**

 **-ni me lo digas-contesto él azabache imitando un escalofrio-Pansy en un parto? Creó que me da mas miedo ella que él mismisimo Voldemort-los tres hombres rieron apasiguano la espera**

 **-Ya han nacido!!!!!-salió gritando él castaño con una enorme sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro-Ya nacieron!!!!-volvió a gritar él castaño esta vez a un lado del rubio y del azabache-son dos gemelos varones-comento él castaño a la nada**

 **-felicidades Theo-felicito en azabache castaño-podemos pasar a ve a los nuevos integrantes de la familia?**

 **-oh claro que podemos vamos Theo-asi los 4 hombres se encaminaron a la habitación de la rubia al entrar encontraron una imagen digna de una fotografía la rubia se encontraba dormitando con ambos pequeños en brazos**

 **-Bienvenidos al mundo mis pequeños Lorcan Theodore y Ángel Lyssander-y así los cuatro hombres contemplaron a la rubia con los recién nacidos en brazos.**

 _Bien hasta aqui el octavo capitulo que bello no creen Theo esta mas que feliz con la llegada de Lyssander y de Lorcan .Bien por otro lado quien ya quiere ver a nuestra castaña favorita embarazada ._ _¿Reviews? Un fic es feliz con Reviews nos leemos pronto_.

 _Un beso desde el otro lado de la pantalla._


	9. Capitulo 9

**Estoy aqui de nueva cuenta con un nuevo capitulo a partir de aqui las cosas comenzaran a ponerse complicadas.**

Capítulo 9

La cena de despedida de soltera concluyo con una amena charla entre la señora Narcissa Malfoy y su futura nuera

-me alegra que hagas muy feliz a mi hijo lo merece-comento Narcissa con él rostro carente de expresiones pero en esos ojos azules como él cielo se notaba la alegría melancólica de un madre

-claro que merece serlo pasamos muchas cosas todos pero sobre todo él es el que ah sufrido más-respondio la castaña con un sonrisa

-no se que hizo mi hijo para merecerte

-ser solo él-sonrio la castaña aun mas

-bendito sea merlin y Salazar que rompimos antes que nada ese absurdo matrimonio con la malcriada de los Greengrass

Ambas mujeres charlaron él resto de la noche.

-ahora le toca a Mione disfrutar cierto?-pregunto la pelirroja-lo merece

-vaya que si-suspiro la pelinegra

-si tu quisieras podrías disfrutar lo que Mione ahora disfruta y pronto disfrurara-comento la rubia

-a que se refieren?-pregunto la chica

-a que mas madrina pues que tu y tío Harry se casen-contesto una alegre pequeña con lo que la pelinegra se sonrojo mas que un tomate

-q-que dices pequeña es imposible Harry trabaja mucho

-por cierto todo bien con la arrastrada de Chang?-preguntó la pelirroja-nos contó Harry lo que paso hace unos días con ella

-si ella conoce su lugar en la mierda así que nadie derroca a la reina-contesto Pansy con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Es enserio Malfoy? es tu despedida de soltero y tu prefieres quedarte en casa?-pregunto él ojiverde-enserio son tal para cual tu y Mione-termino él chico con burla

-di lo que quieras Potter pero ella me ama y si pienso quedarme en casa disfruten ustedes ya que no pueden mas que nada tu Theo y tu Blaise-comento él rubio con tono mordaz

-jodete!! Aunque si tienes razón ustedes salen tengan o no responsabilidades-respondio él moreno

-claro claro ati te pegan Zabini-comento él rubio sarcásticamente

-podríamos mejor solo traer aquí él wisky de fuego y aquí hacerlo que chiste tiene salir-respondio él castaño-o vayan ustedes y disfruten

Él moreno y él ojiverde rodaron los ojos-no sean aguafiestas y vamos no aceptamos un no por respuesta

Y así los cuatro chicos salieron rumbo a la despedida de soltero preparada por un moreno nada podría salir mal o si?

Ambas despedidas concluyeron pacíficamente y ambos futuros esposos estaban listos para su último encuentro antes de ser marido y mujer

-todo bien amor?-pregunto él rubio acariciando él brazo descubierto de la castaña-has estado callada todo él tiempo

-no es nada solo que...-se removió la castaña en los brazos de su amado hasta fijar sus ojos miel en los de él-solo que estoy nerviosa estamos a nada de casarnos

Él rubio solto una carcajada antes de presionar sus labios con los de la castaña

-no tienes porque...-él rubio sonrió de manera tétrica causando un escalofrío en la castaña-a no ser que la sabelotodo tiene miedo

-no tengo miedo hurón oxigenado-respondio la castaña sentándose a orcadas en él rubio-siempre soñé con este momento pero lo veía muy lejano

-pero estamos a un dia de ser marido y mujer-respondio él rubio besando a la castaña dando por terminada esa charla.

Los llantos de un par de gemelos tenían en desveló al castaño _todo por dejar descansar a mi Luna_pensaba el castaño él cual fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de su pequeña

-papi no puedo dormir-anuncio la pequeña haciendo un puchero que le pareció de los tierno al castaño

-vamos pequeña acercate-extendio los brazos él castaño para tomar a la pequeña en ellos la pequeña se acorruco en los brazos de su padre para caer en lo brazos de morfeo, él castaño se quedo ensimismado admirando a su pequeña-nunca crescas pequeña nargle-el castaño fue sacado de sus pensamientos por él incistente picoteo de una lechuza que reconoció al momento _los Greengrass_pensó él castaño al tomar la carta que llebaba la lechuza al terminar de leer esta el joven quedo petrificado-Dhapne esta embarazada-susurro para si

-pasa algo Theo?-pregunto la rubia adormilada

-no no para nada vamos que lo pequeños están ya dormidos-respondio él castaño _ella no merece esto_ pensó él castaño sintiéndose mal por haberla engañado de esa forma.

él joven se encontraba tras su escritorio en la sección de deportes mágicos estaba demasiado estresado por en nuevo embarazo de Luna al parecer era él único en la planta así que sin premuras salio de la oficina encontrándose a la mayor de las hermanas Greengrass

-hola Nott-sonrio la chica al notar la presencia del castaño

-hola Greengrass-saludo cansino a la chica

-te ves fatal vamos tomemos una copa te vendrá bien

-no gracias debo regresar temprano a casa mi hija aun esta pequeña y Luna espera de nuevo

-ya veo dolo una anda vamos yo invito Theodore

-solo una?-pregunto él castaño pensándolo bien si le vendría bien una copa

-solo una-respondio la chica colgándose del brazo del chico.así ambos se dirigieron hacia el bar muggle mas cercano donde no solo tomaron una copa y no solo hablaron...él recuerdo comenzó a ser borroso unos segundos después la misma chica rubia apareció completamente desnuda en una cama de hotel junto al castaño

-mierda debí haber usado mal él jdido hechizo-dejo caer el castaño su cabeza hacia atrás frustrado por no saber que hacer poco después la culpable de su frustración entró a su despacho

-lamento lo que esta pasando mis padres quieren saber quien es él padre pero me mataran si saben que eres un hombre casado-solyo de una buena vez la rubia dejándose caer en la silla que él castaño le ofrecio

-cuantos meses tienes?-pregunto él castaño haciendo cuentas deberia tener 6 o 7 meses-por lo dices hasta ahora ?-vivió a preguntar él castaño-contesta fe una jodida vez-gruto él castaño arto de no recibir una respuesta

La mayor de las Greengrass comenzó a sollozar intentando en vano contestar por culpa de un enorme nudo en la garganta-tengo 6 meses Theo lo siento no quiero arruinarte-contesto la rubia entre sollozos

Él castaño se sintió mal por haber provocado que esta se pusiera mas sensible de lo que ya etaba por él embarazo

-Theo lo siento-volvio a decir la rubia acercándose a la puerta

-también lo siento mucho Dhapne

 **hasta aqui no me maten es necesario en verdad sera de Theo? o solo quiere joder** **se acepran conclusiones como reaccionara Luna si resulta ser de Theo** **Review?** **Hasta el proximo cap**


	10. Capitulo 10 el futuro bbe Potter

**Aqui estoy de nueva cuenta con un nuevo capitulo espero les guste en especial a _Allyson Mary_ nena gracias por estar diempre al peniente de esta historia sin mas que decir les dejo disfrutando**

Capitulo 10

Él futuro bebe Potter

La pelinegra se encontraba al borde de la histeria hacia mas de una hora que estaba esperando a ser atendida por el medimago además de que él azabache aun no llegaba

-aun no te atienden?-pregunto él azabache

-no ya me arte

-bien espera aquí-respondio él azabache dirigiéndose hacia la recepción seguido por la pelinegra

-pueden ya atender a mi mujer lleva más de 1 hora aquí

-todos tienen su turno debe esperar si quieren-respondió una malhumorada enfermera

-no sabe con quienes esta hablando verdad señorita?-pregunto un molesto azabache

-no me interesa quien sea usted-contraataco la enfermera

-señorita mas respeto para él salvador del mundo mágico-hablo él director de San Mungo

-l-lo siento vengan conmigo los atenderán ahora mismo

-aveces sirve de algo tener esta fama-susurro él moreno haciendo reír a la morena

-Entren por favor ahora viene él sanador

-que se apresure tenemos que llegar temprano tengo que ayudar a la chicas a arreglar a la novia-solto la pelinegra haciendo reír nerviosamente al azabache-que sucede Harry?-preguntó la pelinegra

-no nada es solo que Hermione es como mi hermana y...-él chico fue callado por los labios rosados de la pelinegra

-Harry...-sonrió la chica-Draco también es como mi hermano él cuidara bien de ella lo se-.la conversación fue interrumpida por él sanador

-buenos días jóvenes señorita Parkinson cierto?-ambos chicos asintieron-bien suba ahí-señaló él sanador unos minutos después en toda la sala se oyó un débil latido ambos muchachos sonrieron la pelinegra comenzó a llorar de la emoción contagiando al moreno

-soy tan feliz Harry-y beso al chico lentamente

-tu me haces feliz Pansy, te amo tanto Pansy Parkinson-susurro al oído de la aludida acariciando el vientre.

La castaña despertó sobresaltada al sentir a pequeños bultitos a cada lado al darse cuenta de quienes se trataban sonrió besando las frentes de los pequeños Lorcan y Lyssander seguido tomo en brazos a ambas gemelitas

-alguna podría quitarme estos nervios que estoy sintiendo-rio para si misma despertando a la pequeña Sagitta-oh no no pequeña eres igualita atu madre-suspiro la castaña imaginando a dos pequeños huroncitos corriendo por la mansión de los Malfoy y río

-estas lista hoy es tu día-conento con una enorme sonrisa la rubia de ojos saltones

-tienes que verte hermosa hoy tía Mione-comento la pequeña Gisel dandole un beso en la mejilla a la castaña

-tienes que dejar con la boca abierta a todos muestra tus encantos muestra porque Malfoy se casa contigo-agrego la pelirroja

Las tres chicas comenzaron a arreglarse en espera de la morena

-ya estoy aqui-grito la pelinegra en la planta baja por lo que la pequeña Gisel se soltó de la pelirroja para correr escaleras abajo para recibir a su adorada madrina

-Tian Pansy-grito la pequeña a mitad de las escaleras con una trenza mal hecha y su vestido sin amarrar

-pequeña como esta la niña mas hermosa de Londres-respondió la chica tomando en brazos a la pequeña

-bien tía Pansy como esta mi primo-pregunto la pequeña bajando su manita al vientre de la chica

-esta muy bien-respondio la pelinegra subiendo las escaleras y caminando hacia la habitación de la castaña al entrar estaban por terminar la rubia y la pelirroja él peinado de la castaña

-oh no no no Hermione quedamos que yo te iba a peinar a un lado ustedes-alego la pelinegra dejando en el suelo a la pequeña Gisel y besando rápidamente las pequeñas frentes de los gemelos y las gemelas ambas chicas se hicieron a un lado y la pelinegra se acerco a deshacer él trabajo de ambas chicas

Unos minutos después las cuatro chicas bajaron al gran salón la rubia con él pequeño Lorcan, la pelirroja con la pequeña Sagitta, la morena con la pequeña Athenea en brazos y de la mano a la pequeña Gisel y la novia llevaba en brazos al pequeño Lyssander

Harry,Theo,Blaise y Draco ya se encontraban en la sala en espera de sus damas

-papi!!! Tío Draco!!! Tío Harry!!-la pequeña se solto de la pelinegra y corrio hacia los aludidos

-duele tu indiferencia pequeña aveces pareces mas hija de Ginny que de Luna-comento con sorna él moreno

-deja tus celos pronto seras él favorito de dos hermosas niñas-comento él castaño conteniendo la risa-hola princesa-respondio con un beso ala niña

Él rubio se quedo sin palabras al ver a al final de las escaleras a la que seria su esposa en unos minutos-te ves presiosa-aludio él rubio besando la mejilla de la chica

-gracias-susurro la castaña y así todos salieron al gran jardín donde Narcissa tomo en brazos al pequeño Lyssander dejando libres ambos brazos de la castaña para ir al altar.

 **Bien en primer lugar:**

 **Quien iba a pensar que Narsissa fuera a tomar en brazos a un niño que no fuese su nieto** **Segundo: lo del tema del "bebe de Theo" se vera poco despues de que otra tipa arruine otra cosa. Review? Hasta el proximo cap.**


	11. Cap 11 El inicio de la venganza

**Heey aqui el capitulo siguiente lamento mi tardanza este capitulo es en especial para:** ** _Allyson Mary_** , ** _Nathychr_** , ** _Alleejjaa_** , ** _Daniela Malfoy Granger_**

 _Capitulo 11_

 ** _El inicio de la venganza_**

 _-No hagas eso de lastimaras mas entiende hermana-comento la rubia acercándose a su hermana menor_ _-Que no lo haga?-pregunto la castaña-es él amor de mi vida y esa zorra se quedara con él si no hago algo-termino la chica entre sollozos_ _-mereces que alguien te ame de verdad y Drago no te ama-respondio la rubia consolando a la menor de los Greengrass_ _-Si no me apoyas bien pero yo ire a recuperar lo que es mio-termino de hablar la chica saliendo de su habitación y dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea al llegar a esta tomo un puñado de polvos flu y exclamo-¡¡Malfoy Manor!!-y así la chica desapareció por las llamas verdes._

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

 _La boda comenzó sin ningún contratiempo aveces con un poco de risas por los comentarios del ministro y otros tantos momentos con lágrimas en ciertos chicos._ _-bien si no hay nadie que se oponga a que esta unión entre la señorita Hermione Jane Granger y él joven Draco Lucius Malfoy se lleve a cabo y por él poder que me concierne él ministerio de magia yo los declaro marido y mujer-termino él ministro dándole a saber al rubio que ya podía besar a la ahora ya su esposa._ _-Alto él no puede casarse-llego gritando la menor de los Greegrass hasta llegar hasta él altar empujando hacia un lado a la castaña-Draco mi amor no puedes casarte con ella_ _-Basta Astoria deja de humillarte has caído demasiado bajo y respetala porque ya es la señora Malfoy-respodio él rubio tómandola del brazo y llevándola a la chimenea-vete y no te humilles mas olvidate de mi Astoria-termino él rubio lanzando polvos flu hacia la chimenea-por cierto dile a tu querida hermana que mas le vale que ese crió que espera sea de Theodore porque si no lo es los Greegrass sufrirán la ira de la familia Zabini,la familia Potter y la familia Malfoy juntas estan advertidos-y así salio él rubio para él encuentro con su ahora ya esposa._

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

 _-Draco todo bien?-pregunto la pelinegra dándole un fuerte abrazo a su gran amigo y viejo compañero de casa_ _-sii la puse en su lugar quien se cree para insultar a mi mujer-respondio él rubio_ _-además Malfoy si no hubieras sacado tu a la Greengrass lo hubiera hecho Hermione y no civilizadamente-comento el azabache_ _-eso es cierto recuerda él puñetazo que te pego en tercero Malfoy-acompleto la pelirroja siendo acompañada por risas de parte del castaño y del moreno_ _-por cierto Potter que paso con lo de hoy del bebe?-pregunto él rubio_ _-todo perfectamente en orden solo que Pansy no ande mucho de aquí para aya le hace mal al bebe-respondio él azabache_ _-mi niño y yo somos muy fuertes nada nos puede parar-contraataco la pelinegra haciendo reír a los presentes._

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXO_**

 _-Hola abuela Cissy-saludo la pequeña Gisel dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a la mujer la cual respondió gustosamente él saludo_ _-hola pequeñita que andas haciendo no te alejes muchos de tus padres o de mi puedes perderte de nuevo en la mansión_ _-lo se pero tus jardines son presiosos y quiero recorrerlos todos quiero encontrar snockarts o nargles-respondio la pequeña con la voz soñadora que tanto caracterizaba a su madre_ _-bien entonces vamos juntas hermosa-respondio la mujer poniéndose de pie y tomando la manita de la niña_

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

 _Desde hace tiempo el hombre mas pequeño de los Weasley habia desaparecido de la vida de los el creia sus seres queridos, exactamente desde se habian graduado de Hogwars_ _-¿para que demonios quieren mi ayuda Asiatica? Estas loca -Dijo un Ronald Weasley muy colorado_ _-Es para hacer justicia Weasley...-Menciono Cho Chang con una mirada llena de odio_ _-Dime de que justia hablas. -Sono interesado._ _-Eres tan tonto Ronald, hablo de justiacia para mi, tanto para Astoria, Daphne y para...ti. -Lo ultimo hizo que la atencion del pelirrojo estuviera completamente sobre ella._ _-para mi?-pregunto sorprendido él pelirrojo_ _-Obviamente Wesley no quieres recuperar a la sabelotodo sangre sucia o a la lunática ni Malfoy ni Nott merecen lo que tienen esa niña debería ser hija tuya no de esa serpiente-termino la ex-ravenclaw_ _-es inutil se ah casado con él idiota del hurón botador a lo igual que la tonta de mi hermana y Harry están con esas serpientes-termino él pelirrojo aun mas rojo que su propio cabello_ _-no olvides a la luntica-siseo la asiática_ _-ni la menciones fue la primer traidora mintió para irse con esa maldita serpiente habla y asiática-la chica sonrió con suficiencia pues había logrado obtener la ayuda del pelirrojo lo que no sabia era que no solo había conseguído rapidamente la ayuda del ex integrante del ex trio dorado si no también de una castaña despechada_ _-yo también ayudare Chang así que habla rapidamente-hablo la menor de las Greengrass saliendo de su escondite._

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

 _Mientras tanto en otro lugar._ _La gran celebración seguía, empezaba anochecer, era un paisaje hermoso para cada uno de los invitados como para los novios._ _-Presten su atención por favor. - Harry Potter se encontraba en el centro de la celebración. - Quiero decir unas palabras para los novios. - Todos lo observaron tierna mente, más una castaña que le estaba derritiendo el corazón. - Hoy estamos aquí por dos personas, una de ellas es una de las mujeres más importantes en mi vida, mi hermana, por que eso es lo que es Hermione para mi, mi pequeña hermana, espero que tu vida sea maravillosa a lado de nuestro hurón favorito. - Todos rieron, menos un rubio con el ceño fruncido. - Y todos nosotros los apoyaremos en cada momento de sus vidas y ya quiero ser tío por favor, quiero tener muchos hurones aquí. - Hermione se sonrojo, trato de esconder en el pecho de su marido. - Hermione eres tan linda, ya para terminar aquí. - Harry hizo un movimiento de manos, Theo y Blaise reaccionaron y caminaron hacia él. - Esto es un pequeño detalle para ustedes chicos. - Los tres magos tomaron sus varitas y apuntaron al cielos "vitam perfectam" salió de cada uno de ellos, de pronto de sus varitas salieron unas luces a una gran velocidad convirtiéndose en un gran y hermoso espectáculo de fuegos artificiales._ _-Oh Harry eres en mejor-hablo la castaña abrazando al zabache_ _-sin ti no seria ni la mitad de lo que ahora soy te debo tanto Hermione-respondio él ojiverde abrazando a la novia_ _-muy buen espectáculo Potter-comento él rubio tomando de la cintura a la castaña_ _-Lo se Malfoy-respondio él chico extendiéndole la mano para estrecharlas-cuidala bien hurón Mione vale oro_ _-lo se lo se-respondio él rubio besando a la castaña_ _-disfruten de mi último regalo-termino él azabache caminando hacia la pelinegra dejando a solas a los novios_ _-quieres irte ya?-pregunto él rubio pero no recibió respuesta ya que la rubia se acercaba a ellos con los ojos llorosos-Luna? Que pasa Lorcan y Lyssander están bien?-pregunto él rubio tomando por los hombros a la rubia que sollozaba_ _-Luna que pasa habla-inquirio la castaña preocupándose-y Gisel? Donde esta-al no recibir respuesta l castaña salio corriendo hacia la mansión segundos después apareció con ropa mas cómoda y se dirigió hacia los jardines_ _-Hermione que pasa no entiendo nada-hablo él rubio_ _-Draco mi hija no esta ni Narsissa-respondio él castaño consolando a la rubia_ _-mi madre...-fue lo único que pudo articular él rubio para después seguir a la castaña_

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

 _-Debemos volver pequeña tus padres deben estar Buscándote_ _-pero no eh capturado ningún nargle-respondio la pequeña haciendo un puchero_ _-mañana podrás anda vamos_ _-esta bien-respondio la niña tomando la mano de la mujer_ _-no irán a ningún lado-hablo la castaña_ _-que es lo que quieren no le hagan nada a la niña ella no tiene la culpa de nada-respondio Narsissa protegiendo tras de ella a la pequeña_ _-quizás ella no pero si su padre y la lunática de su madre -hablo la asiática_ _-ustedes dos vendrán con nosotros lo quieran o no-respondio él pelirrojo_ _-tío Ron?-hablo la pequeña con un poco de miedo_ _-Tío Ron tío Ron-imito con sorna la ex-ravenclaw- él debería ser tu padre_ _-ven aquí Gisel ven con él tío Ron-hablo en tono suave él pelirrojo la niña se soltó de la mujer y camino hacia él pelirrojo-bien hecho_ _-Gisel vuelve aquí por favor no le hagan daño es una niña indefensa_ _-bien ahora callate y harás lo que nosotros te digamos si aprecias a esta niña lo aras por las buenas si no...-hablo la menor de los Greengrass acercándose a la mujer peligrosamente poniendo su varita en la garganta de esta- si no quieres que lo hagamos por las malas_ _-no lo are mi hijo merece ser feliz-respondio la mujer_ _-así es Cissy y yo soy la felicidad de Draco no esa sangre sucia-respondio la chica_ _-ninguna de esas serpientes deben ser felices cambiaron él curso de como debieron ser las cosas las serpientes debieron quedarse con los de si calaña-siseo la asiática_ _Así sin mas habla tomaron a la pequeña y a la mujer y desaparecieron de los jardines._

 ** _Quee taal esperen pronto el siguiente cap que apartir de aqui se pondran duras las cosas lastima Draco y Hermione no podran disfrutar de su luna de miel esperemos y las locas de Chang y Greengrass no le hagan nada a la pequeña Gisel ni a Cissy._** ** _¿Review? porfavor recomienden mi historia si les gusto. Un beso desde el otro lado de la pantalla en algun punto del mundo._**


	12. Nota de Autora

Hey!! Hola se que eh tardado demasiado en aparecer y eh de decirles la verdad NO TENGO NADA PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAP y no es porque ya no la quiera seguir claro que quiero... Pero la imaginacion se expiro de mi, eh quemado mi cerebro queriendo sacar algo bien para este cap pero nada sale ademas de cosas personales la escuela, la familia, perdidas y creo que la mas alarmante ¡¡Mi niño, mi mejor amigo, mi altote desaparecio recientemente y no se nada de su paradero se que no es excusa para yo desaparecer asi pero en verdad me ah pegado mas porque eh tenido problemas de salud y peleas muy fuertes con el.

En fin esta nota es para avisar lo siguiente:

¡¡Esperen en estos dias capitulo triple!! Sera dificil ya que sigo sin mucha imaginacion pero hare el esfuerzo de traerles algo bueno.

Sin mas que decir me despido y repito aquellas que aun siguen mis historias las amo y esperen pronto actualizacion.

Cambio y fuera H. M.


	13. Nota Importante

Buenas noches a mis queridas lectoras si es que aun hay alguna :3

Se que ha Sido mucho el tiempo que abandone aqui y lo lamento de verdad la cosa fue que me quede sin movil y era por el único medio por el cual me conectaba aca asi que apenas hace 2 dias logré conseguir un celular en funcionamiento estable.

Así que sin más aviso pienso seguir las historias solo si hay respuesta de al menos 1 lectora

 **Importante: Ya que hoy en dia me encuentro trabajando si hay respuesta de alguna lectora las actualizaciones serían por las tardes a partir de las 6 pm hora México.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido un beso desde el otro lado de la pantalla.**


End file.
